The present invention is generally directed to ink compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to colored aqueous ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and especially thermal ink jet processes, acoustic ink jet processes, and other similar processes, and wherein there is minimal intercolor bleed for the images developed, photo like quality, and wherein paper curl is minimized and image smearing is minimal, or avoided. In embodiments, the present invention relates to inks comprised of an ink vehicle, colorant, and a perfluorosurfactant, such as perfluorooctanoicacid ammonium salt. Images developed with the inks of the present invention in embodiments enable ink jet prints of excellent resolution, acceptable density, excellent waterfastness, minimum or very low showthrough, excellent MFLEN, and low or minimal intercolor bleed and photo like quality on appropriate substrates.